Treize ans
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Hatake Kakashi est l'un des meilleurs shinobi de Konoha. Il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, et ce ne sont pas trois malheureux gosses qui auront raison de lui. Mais il lui arrive parfois d'avoir quelques sueurs froides.


**Titre : **Treize ans  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** … … Lisez u--u  
**Rating :** PG (quelques gros mots)  
**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter momentanément et en plus cette fois, je ne les abîme pas ! 

**_Treize ans_**

Grand ciel bleu, température agréable, soleil doux, petits oiseaux qui volent en piaillant, arbres en fleur, léger vent aux odeurs de marché, voilà à quoi ressemblait le printemps à Konoha. C'était agréable de marcher dans les rues du village caché du Pays du Feu. Sakura flânait dans les rues sans se soucier de l'heure. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci ce soit Kakashi qui l'attende et non pas l'inverse. Leur professeur avait cette foutue manie d'arriver toujours trois plombes après tout le monde, en trouvant des excuses bidons qui plus est. La jeune fille arriva devant les portes du village où Sasuke et Naruto s'ignoraient l'un l'autre, comme d'habitude. Kakashi n'était pas là, il faudrait poireauter.

"Bonjour vous deux."

Deux regards bovins vers la jeune fille puis qui se croisèrent.

"Sakura, ça va pas ? demanda Naruto d'un air effrayé.  
- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ça ?  
- D'habitude, tu ignores Naruto, marmonna Sasuke lui aussi assez tendu."

La kunoïchi haussa les épaules et posa son sac à dos, provoquant un frisson d'effroi de la part de ses deux camarades. Quelque chose clochait chez leur amie, mais quoi ? Sakura s'assit par terre et décida d'ignorer les regards inquiets qui l'assaillaient. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être mal lunée de temps en temps ? Comme s'il n'y avait que Sasuke pour jouer les ténébreux dans l'équipe, quelle idée stupide. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués, mais n'insistèrent pas. Ils attendirent Kakashi pendant deux bonnes heures. Le shinobi se présenta devant eux d'un air nonchalant.

"Yo ! Je trouvais plus l'entrée de mon appartement.  
- Menteur ! hurla Naruto."

Silence de la part de Sasuke, soupir de Sakura. Kakashi en perdit son air décontracté, s'approchant de son élève pour lui poser la main sur le front.

"Ça ne va pas, Sakura ?"

Un regard meurtrier fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Kakashi, se reculant prudemment tout comme les deux autres garçons. Sakura se releva et prit son sac sur le dos.

"Bon, on y va ?"

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête pour ne pas la vexer, suivant la jeune fille à bonne distance. C'est qu'ils tenaient à la vie, tout de même. Ils marchèrent toute la journée en direction de l'Est où ils devaient effectuer une petite mission toute simple : aider les gens d'un village à reconstruire un pont. Puisqu'ils s'y connaissaient assez bien en pont, le Troisième avait décidé de les envoyer là-bas pour cette mission qui ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine. Naruto était très enthousiaste, comme d'habitude. Sasuke avait l'air de s'en foutre mais Kakashi savait très bien qu'il aimait sortir du village pour quelques missions. En général, Sasuke était assez volontaire même s'il ne le montrait pas. Quant à Sakura … Le juunin ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son élève pour cette mission. Elle paraissait soucieuse et dans les nuages en même temps. Ayant plus fui les femmes qu'autre chose pendant les vingt-six années de sa vie, Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille. Un soucis de cœur, peut-être … Mais à bien y regarder, Sasuke n'agissait pas étrangement comme lorsqu'il se savait coupable de quelque chose, la thèse du râteau fut donc écartée. Une engueulade dans l'équipe ? Naruto n'était pas très délicat et Sasuke savait choisir ses mots pour être carrément mauvais mais là encore l'attitude des deux garçons laissait supposer que ce n'était pas ça. Le problème était ailleurs.

Kakashi dispensa Sakura des corvées du soir au campement, la chargeant de tracer l'itinéraire pour le lendemain plutôt que de l'envoyer chercher de l'eau et du bois. Le professeur profita du fait que Naruto et Sasuke soient loin pour se rapprocher du troisième membre de l'équipe.

"Si tu as un soucis, tu peux m'en faire part, tu sais …"

Nouveau regard meurtrier par-dessus la carte. Kakashi se sentit assez mal soudainement. Mince, il était ninja, assassin en d'autres termes, pas assistante sociale ! Il n'avait jamais été formé pour s'occuper des problèmes d'une jeune fille. D'un adolescent, passe encore, mais d'une fille …

"Maître ?"

Les yeux de Sakura avaient retrouvé leur douceur et brillaient étrangement à la lueur du feu de camp. Kakashi prit un air sérieux pour écouter son élève.

"On nous a appris à l'académie qu'une kunoïchi ne devait jamais se plaindre de la douleur mais … Je …  
- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Kakashi en se sentant soudainement soulagé."

Si ce n'était qu'une question de douleur, il pouvait être compétent. Sakura hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avouer qu'elle avait mal mais ça devenait insupportable.

"J'ai mal au ventre …  
- Tu as mangé quelque chose chez Naruto ? fit Kakashi en cherchant immédiatement dans son sac la petite trousse de secours. Lui a un estomac en béton armé depuis le temps qu'il mange des produits pas frais mais c'est dangereux pour un shinobi qui n'y est pas préparé …"

Il trouva une petite boite de comprimés pour l'estomac qu'il tendit à Sakura avec un sourire –du moins, ce qu'on en voyait. La jeune fille regarda la boîte d'un air pas vraiment satisfait.

"Pas à ce niveau là du ventre, Maître …  
- Hu ?"

Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke en eurent enfin fini avec la corvée d'eau, ils trouvèrent le camp vide. Aucune trace de Kakashi et Sakura mis à part leurs sacs. Le feu crépitait encore, une bouillie de riz cuisait au dessus des flammes, les couvertures étaient étalées par terre.

"Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?  
- Si je le savais, crétin, je t'en aurais fait part.  
- Hum … Peut-être au petit coin !"

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard choqué. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y aller ensemble. Les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller voir aux alentours si leur maître y était. Sasuke resta au sol tandis que Naruto partait déjà dans les branches des arbres, s'affolant et s'époumonant. Le brun soupira avant de chercher dans les buissons une quelconque trace du passage de son maître et sa camarade. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il remarqua une touffe de cheveux argentés. C'était bien Kakashi, accroupi dans le noir.

"Maître, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?  
- Chuuuuut …"

Sasuke s'approcha silencieusement et s'agenouilla à côté de Kakashi, pas vraiment convaincu. Le juunin guettait une sorte de petit trou dans la terre entourée par une multitude de feuilles d'un vert pâle. Ils attendirent longtemps en silence avant qu'un petit plumeau blanc ne sorte du trou, timidement. Kakashi se tendit mais attendit encore, jusqu'à ce que le plumeau sorte d'une dizaine de centimètre du sol. D'un coup, un sauta dessus, sortit un kunai et trancha le plumeau qui semblait se débattre dans la main du shinobi. Sasuke était plus que sceptique.

"C'est quoi ce délire, Maître … ?  
- J'avais besoin de cette plante, répondit Kakashi en enfermant le plumeau toujours secoué dans son étuis à kunai.  
- Une … plante ?  
- Un Floris Timis, si tu veux tout savoir, informa l'adulte en se relevant et en se dépoussiérant.  
- Floris Timis … Cette plante est utilisée pour les douleurs musculaires …  
- Tout à fait !  
- … Chez les femmes …  
- Encore juste.  
- … … Vous êtes un homme … …  
- Tu es perspicace, Sasuke.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait de Sakura ?"

C'était plus une menace déguisée en question qu'autre chose. Kakashi soupira. Ses élèves grandissaient, c'était très bien, mais ils perdaient de leur candeur. En tout cas, Sasuke s'inquiétait pour Sakura, chose notable.

"Elle est allée à la rivière pour se …"

Un hurlement dans la nuit fit fuir tout être vivant de la forêt.

"… laver … Je suppose que Naruto l'a trouvée … Allons-y, ça m'embêterait d'avoir un mort sur la conscience."

Kakashi et Sasuke arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Sakura de noyer définitivement Naruto. Ils retournèrent au campement où le feu avait eut la bonne idée de mourir pendant leur absence. Sasuke et Naruto furent chargés de le veiller toute la nuit pour ne pas avoir attendu leur professeur au campement. Kakashi sortit de son sac un petit mortier où il y broya le Floris Timis ainsi que d'autres plantes sous le regard curieux de Naruto. La bouillie ainsi faite, il la mélangea au bol de riz de Sakura qu'elle mangea contre son envie. Ça n'avait vraiment pas bon goût.

"Naruto, Sasuke, il faut que sachiez que même si Sakura n'est pas très bien, la mission continue. C'est une bonne chose que votre camarade ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, vous pourrez ainsi constater toute la difficulté de poursuivre une mission avec un membre affaibli. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, ça ne vous donnera qu'un aperçu de ce que ça peut être. Faites de votre mieux."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert avant de se coucher. Magnanime, Kakashi avait accepté de prendre le premier tour de garde, jusqu'à minuit. Sakura n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil même si elle n'avait plus mal au ventre. Elle se releva au bout d'un moment pour voir son professeur plongé dans un de ses bouquins cochons. Irrécupérable.

"Tu veux un somnifère, Sakura ?  
- Non merci, j'ai ma dose de médicament pour un moment …  
- C'est une chance qu'on se trouve dans l'une des rares zones où pousse le Floris Timis, quand on y repense.  
- Hum … Maître ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi vous avez fait ce petit spitch aux deux autres ? Je veux dire … J'ai jamais été totalement indispensable à Naruto et Sasuke lorsqu'on a du se battre, depuis le début … C'est comme si je n'étais pas là …"

Kakashi ferma son livre et tapota le sol à côté de lui. Sakura vint s'asseoir prêt de son professeur, enroulée dans sa couverture.

"Je crois que tu te sous-estimes trop, Sakura.  
- Mais …  
- Tu es aussi utile que Naruto ou Sasuke dans cette équipe, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à ce niveau là. Je dirai simplement que toi tu utilises ta tête. Tu ne te jettes pas dans l'action comme peuvent le faire ces deux têtes de mules."

Naruto grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté. Kakashi eut un petit sourire. Sakura devait trouver un peu de confiance en soi avant d'attaquer ce qu'il leur préparait. L'examen approchait, après tout.

"Pour cette mission, je te nomme chef scoot, d'accord ?  
- Chef scoot … ?  
- En gros, c'est toi qui planifies la mission, les corvées, et tout le reste. C'est une grosse responsabilité mais je sais que tu peux y arriver.  
- Hum …  
- Je vais réveiller Sasuke, c'est son tour de garde maintenant. Essaye de dormir avant qu'il ne décide de te poser des questions trop gênantes. Les garçons de cet âge là n'ont aucun tact."

Sakura était bien d'accord avec son professeur. Elle retourna dans son coin et s'allongea, fermant les yeux, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Ils se levèrent assez tard le lendemain matin : Naruto s'étant endormi pendant son tour de garde, il n'avait pu réveiller les autres au lever du soleil. La journée fut plutôt calme, les garçons ne posaient pas de questions sur la veille, sachant pertinemment que leur vie risquait de fortement diminuer s'ils l'ouvraient. Le soir venu, ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville qui serait le siège de leur mission. Cette petite station balnéaire se trouvait non pas au bord d'une mer mais d'un grand lac. De l'autre côté se trouvait une autre ville tirant ses bénéfices de l'artisanat riche de la région. Les deux villes souhaitaient construire un pont entre elles pour permettre aux visiteurs de faire une petite marche d'environ deux kilomètres afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait ailleurs. Le projet était lancé depuis longtemps et la construction du pont avait commencé mais les autorités locales n'avaient pas pris en compte les esprits logeant dans les eaux. Plusieurs kappa empêchaient la finalisation du pont et les ninja de Konoha étaient là pour régler le problème.

Kakashi avait réservé dans un hôtel qui donnait vue sur le lac si on se penchait bien par la petite fenêtre des cabinets. Les trois adolescents ne pouvaient d'ailleurs pas voir l'édifice s'ils ne grimpaient pas sur la lunette des toilettes. Sakura regarda la petite pièce dans laquelle elle devrait cohabiter une semaine avec trois mâles qu'elle s'imaginait bordélique –le propre de l'homme en quelque sorte. La chambre avait une superficie de huit tatamis, à peine de quoi mettre leurs futons les uns à côté des autres. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur une petite ruelle sombre aux odeurs de poubelles et la salle de bain se limitait à un lavabo et un bac de douche se réduisant à sa plus simple expression. Les toilettes faisaient face au lavabo. On pouvait presque s'y asseoir pour se laver. Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient actuellement pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche le premier ce soir là, Kakashi lisait ses bouquins cochons assis par terre contre le placard où les futon étaient rangés et Sakura observait la scène d'un air absent.

"Maître ?"

Kakashi releva la tête de son livre.

"Vous croyez que vous pouvez dormir tous les trois dans le placard ?  
- J'en doute, répondit Kakashi très sérieusement.  
- Alors c'est moi qui m'y colle, murmura Sakura en baissant la tête.  
- Mais non mais non … Personne ne dormira dans le placard. Il ne se passera rien, je t'assure !"

Sakura n'avait pas l'air de cet avis mais elle ne dit rien. Elle attendit que les deux garçons aient fini avec leur assaut personnel contre la salle de bain puis s'y enferma. Et bien entendu, ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ampoule décida de griller. Les trois hommes dans la chambre entendirent pour la première fois des injures extrêmement violentes provenir de Sakura et ce n'était pas l'épaisseur des murs qui allaient y changer quelque chose.

"Euh … Naruto, Sasuke, soyez gentils : laissez Sakura choisir où elle dormira, d'accord ?"

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête de concert. Il ne fallait pas trop énerver leur camarade pour la survie du groupe. Sakura finit par sortir de la salle de bain passablement énervée. Naruto et Sasuke installaient avec difficulté les futon et Kakashi continuait à glander dans son coin. Sakura soupira et vint aider les deux garçons qui n'étaient décidément pas doués dans cette obscure discipline qu'était l'organisation.

"Sakura, comment se place-t-on ? demanda Sasuke, et ça lui coûtait beaucoup puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de la jeune fille."

La kunoïchi sembla perdre toute irritation sur le moment. Sasuke essayait visiblement d'être agréable et Naruto lui souriait bêtement. Réflexion faite, Naruto lui souriait toujours bêtement, ça ne cachait rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui faisait semblant d'être très intéressé par sa lecture. Ok, c'était une conspiration. Ceci dit, ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose. Même si Kakashi devait certainement être à l'origine du complot, c'était agréable de savoir que Naruto et Sasuke faisaient des efforts. Sakura soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je dors entre vous deux !"

Sasuke se força à sourire et son imitation n'était pas brillante comparée à celle de Naruto qui jubilait réellement. Les gennin s'installèrent dans le tumulte des couvertures et des rires du blond. Une fois calmés, Kakashi se permit quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Il entendit les murmures des gamins de l'autre côté de la cloison, une histoire de mouiller son lit. Kakashi soupira et ressortit, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les bouilles angéliques de ses disciples. Ils l'avaient fait, de toute évidence.

"Décalez-vous d'un rang, je dors du côté de la porte."

Sasuke blêmit d'un coup et Kakashi sourit intérieurement. Ils n'admettraient jamais qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise, encore moins Sasuke que les autres. Se résignant, les enfants se décalèrent donc et Sasuke se retrouva dans le futon mouillé, l'air très contrarié. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait participé, tant pis si ça retombait sur lui. Le très digne Uchiha Sasuke de l'illustre clan Uchiha resta raide comme un piquet un bon moment, évitant le plus possible la zone mouillée du futon avant de tourner la tête vers Sakura, elle aussi éveillée.

"Pousse-toi vers Naruto.  
- En quel honneur ? grogna Sakura.  
- On peut dormir à trois sur deux futon.  
- Je suis pas d'accord, souffla Naruto qui s'était penchée au dessus de Sakura.  
- Et pourquoi ça, crétin !  
- Il est hors de question que tu t'accroches à Sakura, pervers !  
- Pervers toi-même, s'indigna la jeune fille.  
- C'est ta faute, marmonna Sasuke. C'est toi qui as voulu dormir comme ça, assume !  
- Le plan foireux, c'est Naruto !  
- Vous n'avez pas contesté tous les deux !  
- Silence les enfants."

Kakashi se retourna dans son futon pour faire dos à Naruto. Le blond grommela mais se serra un peu vers son professeur, laissant se rapprocher Sakura et Sasuke par la même occasion.

"Dites, ils sont pas un peu petits ces futon ? demanda Naruto à voix basse.  
- Vu l'hôtel, c'est normal, marmonna Sasuke.  
- Quel intérêt de dépenser plus d'argent que ce que nous rapporte la mission ? coupa Sakura. C'est très bien comme ça, alors maintenant : dodo !"

Le juunin soupira. La cohabitation fonctionnait, c'était au moins ça.

Ce fut vers six heures que Kakashi se réveilla à cause d'un coup de pied de Naruto. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Autant être prêt quand les mômes se lèveraient pour les embêter un peu. Kakashi allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci se baissa toute seule. Il regarda dans la petite pièce pour constater que Sakura n'était pas dans son futon. Il remarqua aussi son T-shirt ainsi que son masque de tissu par terre, qu'il avait enlevé dans la nuit à cause de la chaleur. La porte commença à s'ouvrir. Kakashi était donc en short devant une jeune fille prude et innocente. Il voyait déjà les titres dans les journaux du soir : "un professeur accusé de pédophilie". D'un bond, il rejoignit le futon vide et attrapa la couverture pour s'y enrouler. Il ne serait ainsi pas à moitié nu devant une enfant, son visage était caché et on ne parlerait pas de lui dans les journaux. Parfait.

"Maître ?"

Un sourcil se leva au dessus de la couverture et Kakashi baissa un peu son rempart pour voir la petite tête rose émerger de la salle de bain. Elle ne semblait pas très joyeuse. Se rapprochant à cloche pied de son élève, Kakashi réveilla les deux autres. Avant que les deux garçons ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, Kakashi s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Sakura et la couverture. La jeune fille se demanda un instant pourquoi elle devait subir l'entraînement d'un type aussi louche avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Kakashi s'assit sur les toilettes, soupirant de son incapacité à être efficace le matin. Il regarda de ses yeux dépareillés son élève, assise sur le rebord du bac de douche, l'air embarrassée.

"Ça ne va pas ?  
- Et bien … _**C**_'est arrivé.  
- Hum ?"

Kakashi ne semblait pas bien comprendre. Il réfléchit un instant avant qu'un éclair d'effroi ne le frappe. Son visage se décomposa tout en regardant Sakura.

"Sa … Sakura ! Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour faire ce genre de choses à trois !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer, pervers ! hurla la jeune fille d'un rouge plus que soutenu. Je ne parle ABSOLUMENT pas de _ça_ ! Je vous parle de _**ça**_ !  
- **_ça_** quoi à la fin !"

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement pour se calmer un peu. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas une professeur à la place d'un type louche qui ne comprenait rien des malheurs d'une jeune fille ? Il y avait des tas de kunoïchi plus efficaces que Kakashi, mais non, elle se retrouvait avec trois hommes pas foutus de comprendre le drame d'une existence.

"Mes règles, murmura Sakura d'un air penaud.  
- Oh …  
- … Avec le mauvais karma que je me traîne, vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est …  
- Si, je suis au courant, bredouilla Kakashi derrière sa couverture. J'ai eut plusieurs petites amies, alors bon …  
- ça c'est la nouvelle du siècle … MAIS JE M'EN FOUS !   
- Et bien … C'est quand même important ! répondit Kakashi d'un air enthousiaste. Tu n'es plus une enfant maintenant. Dans les sociétés anciennes, lorsqu'une jeune fille devenait une femme, elle avait le droit de participer pleinement à la vie de la société ! C'était un évènement fêté pendant des jours !  
- Mais c'n'est pas ça le problème …, gémit Sakura.  
- Ah non ?"

La jeune fille soupira. C'était gênant comme conversation mais au point où elle en était, ça ne pouvait de toute manière pas être pire.

"Ma mère vérifie toujours mon sac avant de partir et elle vérifie bien que j'en ai mais …  
- Mais ? l'encouragea Kakashi sans trop comprendre.  
- Y'en a qu'une.  
- Une quoi ?  
- …………… Une serviette hygiénique ………………  
- Oh …  
- MAIS ARRETEZ AVEC ÇA, BORDEL !"

Dans la chambre, Naruto et Sasuke entendaient pour la troisième fois Sakura hurler et ça ne leur plaisait pas trop. Leur camarade serait de charmante humeur une journée de plus, quoi de plus sympathique comme nouvelle ? Ils plièrent les futon et les rangèrent dans le placard en attendant que Kakashi sorte de la salle de bain, enroulé dans une couverture. Sakura sortit également de la petite pièce, plus rouge que jamais en croisant le regard des deux garçons. N'importe qui à l'esprit un peu tordu, à plus forte raison deux garçons débutant leur adolescence, pouvait s'imaginer le pire des scénarios avec ce beau tableau. Il fallait ajouter à cette scène quelques hurlements étouffés comme "absolument", "fous" et "arrêtez". De quoi croire à peu prêt tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'on a treize ans. Naruto et Sasuke fusillèrent du regard leur professeur qui les ignora royalement, pris ses vêtements et s'en retourna dans la salle de bain. Sakura rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos, raide comme un bout de bois. Sasuke nota également que sa démarche avait changé. Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain habillé, balançant la couverture dans la petite chambre avant de sortir.

"Je vais à la pharmacie ! Soyez sage !"

Sasuke eut la décence d'attendre que leur professeur ne puisse plus les entendre avant de s'approcher de Sakura.

"Qu'est-ce que ce vieux pervers t'a fait ?  
- Il m'a proposé son aide, répondit Sakura d'un ton froid dont l'impact fut fortement diminué par une belle teinte carmine sur ses joues.   
- Son aide ? répéta Naruto un peu largué.  
- Naruto …, marmonna le brun, il va falloir qu'on trucide Kakashi, c'est décidé.  
- Hu ?"

De son côté, Kakashi arpentait les rues de la petite ville balnéaire à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Bien évidemment, à six heures et demi le matin, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues et encore moins de magasins ouverts. Traînant des pieds, il se dirigea vers le port où devrait commencer leur mission dans quelques heures. Un vieux pêcheur revenait sur son petit bateau. Kakashi en profita, lui demandant où il pouvait trouver une pharmacie. Le vieux lui répondit qu'il y avait la pharmacie de garde un peu plus loin s'il continuait à longer le port. Le shinobi le remercia et se dirigea vers son paradis éphémère d'un air joyeux. La pharmacie était toute petite avec une vitrine qui se résumait à sa plus simple expression. Kakashi y entra et se retrouva nez à nez avec un pharmacien à l'air endormi.

"Bonjour ! claironna le shinobi. Je voudrais des serviettes hygiéniques, s'il-vous-plaît !"

L'homme en blouse blanche sembla se réveiller d'un coup, rougissant en fixant Kakashi d'un air étrange. Il prit aussitôt le téléphone qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et parla à voix basse.

"Allo ? La police ? Il y a un pervers dans mon magasin."

Kakashi fit demi-tour à toute vitesse. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver à la une du journal du soir.

Sasuke vérifia une dernière fois ses pièges puis se réfugia derrière un rempart de futon lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

"C'est mo … AAAAAAAAAH !"

Sasuke et Naruto, qui tenaient Sakura bâillonnée, regardèrent par-dessus leur muraille. Kakashi avait réussi à éviter tous les kunai et les shuriken, plaqué contre un mur, le cœur battant la chamade. Ils avaient progressé, c'était indéniable. Les deux gennin passèrent à l'attaque, enchaînant coups de pieds et coups de poings que Kakashi esquivait tout en tenant un paquet dans les bras. Lorsqu'il considéra que les gamins s'étaient assez dépensés, il les plaqua par terre sans douceur.

"C'est très bien de pratiquer un entraînement matinal, mais on ne prend pas son professeur pour cible.  
- C'est votre faute ! hurla Naruto. J'ai pas tout compris, mais vous avez fait une chose ignoble à Sakura !  
- Je m'apprêtais à le faire, en fait, répondit Kakashi très embêté."

Les deux adolescents blêmirent en même temps alors que Sakura sortait la tête de l'abri.

"J'ai pas pu en ramener, désolé ! Mais j'ai acheté le petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner !  
- Vous ne l'êtes pas …, grommela Sakura.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan, fit-il en regardant Naruto et Sasuke."

Kakashi ouvrit le paquet qui contenait des bols pleins de ramen qu'il avait réussi à ne pas renverser malgré la petite attaque matinale. Naruto sauta de joie alors que les deux autres ne semblaient pas spécialement apprécier. Sasuke ne fit cependant aucune remarque, entamant son bol d'un air renfrogné. Sakura commença à manger en attendant les explications de Kakashi. Lui n'avait rien, il avait déjà mangé en route.

"Comme vous semblez plein d'énergie dès le matin, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous, Sasuke et Naruto !  
- Une mission spéciale ? s'enthousiasma le blond.  
- Deux, en fait. La première t'est réservée Naruto.  
- Cool ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tu vas apprendre Sexy Meta à Sasuke."

Le concerné s'étouffa dans son bol.

"Hors de question ! hurlèrent les deux garçons.  
- C'est ma technique ! enchaîna Naruto.  
- Je ne suis pas un pervers, s'indigna Sasuke.  
- Et pourtant, c'est très important Sasuke, reprit Kakashi en souriant. C'est pour la deuxième mission. Tu seras assisté de Naruto mais c'est sur toi que je compte.  
- Et c'est quoi cette deuxième mission ? grommela le brun.  
- En utilisant Sexy Meta, tu t'introduiras dans le bâtiment que je t'indiquerai pour transmettre des informations à un homme qui te donnera en échange un paquet. Les informations que je placerai dans une enveloppe scellée ainsi que le paquet ne doivent en aucun cas être ouverts, compris ? Naruto sera là pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Les deux missions doivent être terminée avant dix heures, alors dépêchez-vous un peu."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, finirent en vitesse leur bol respectif et se mirent au travail. Kakashi repartit sans dire un mot mais Sakura savait qu'il allait repérer les lieux pour leur vraie mission. Elle resta assise contre la fenêtre à regarder les progrès que faisait Sasuke. Si au début sa création était très anguleuse, il arriva peu à peu à arrondir les formes jusqu'à avoir un corps de femme assez réaliste. Dans son coin, Sakura soupira.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est une femme, je me trompe ?  
- …… Je ne passe pas mon temps à mater, navré, grommela Sasuke.  
- C'est pas grave ! assura Naruto. Je te montre encore !"

Dans un petit nuage de fumée, Naruto se changea en véritable créature de rêve aux mensurations tout aussi utopiques. Sakura se sentit soudainement honteuse d'être moins féminine qu'un … homme.

"Tu vois ? Une poitrine généreuse, une taille de guêpe et de jolies fesses rebondies !  
- Ouais ouais …"

Sasuke se concentra et s'imagina être une véritable déesse mais le résultat n'était pas fantastique. Les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur forme normale, très embêtés l'un et l'autre. Naruto se gratta la tête quelques instants avant d'avoir l'illumination.

"Les bouquins du prof' !  
- Quoi ! hurlèrent Sasuke et Sakura.  
- Tout le monde sait que Maître Kakashi lit des livres cochons, à la vue de tous qui plus est. A mon avis, ce genre de livre n'est intéressant que s'il y a des images, surtout pour les adultes ! Alors on trouvera forcément quelque chose dedans !  
- Naruto …, bredouilla Sasuke, tu sais réfléchir …  
- Très spirituel Sasuke. Allez, à l'attaque !"

Naruto sauta littéralement sur le sac de leur professeur et le défit intégralement, éparpillant au passage les sous-vêtements et les T-shirt propres dans toute la chambre, trouvant tout au fond l'objet tant convoité. Les trois garnements se posèrent contre la fenêtre, Naruto au centre, et ouvrirent le livre. Sakura se détourna immédiatement, Naruto saigna du nez et Sasuke semblait être complètement figé sur place.

"Wow …, réussit à souffler Naruto.  
- Mais … Y'en a combien ? bredouilla Sasuke.  
- Je dirais … huit, s'extasia le blond.  
- Et il est … seul.  
- ça suffit ! hurla Sakura. Rangez-moi ça, vous vous êtes assez rincés l'œil !"

Elle leur arracha le livre des mains puis le balança à travers la pièce. C'était tout simplement dégoûtant. Naruto et Sasuke se relevèrent, bien décidés à se surpasser l'un et l'autre. Composant les signes en même temps, un épais nuage les engloba tout deux. Naruto apparut comme d'habitude sous forme d'une pin-up mais Sasuke régressait très fortement. Jambes un peu fortes, pas de hanches, poitrine minimaliste et avec tout ça, il faisait la gueule. Sakura explosa de rire devant son camarade outré par la situation. Retrouvant son apparence masculine, Sasuke se planta devant Sakura.

"Toi qui es si maligne, tu n'as qu'à essayer aussi !  
- Essayer ? Mais Sasuke, je suis déjà une fille !  
- Oui, un peu plate ceci dit, nargua le brun."

Sakura encaissa le coup, se levant à son tour. Sasuke voulait simplement la mettre à l'épreuve, elle le savait bien mais ça l'énervait profondément. Sakura se concentra et dans un pop fumeux se transforma en jeune femme avec tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Naruto s'effondra par terre dans une flaque de sang tandis que Sasuke semblait plus blanc que jamais. Il se détourna rapidement, outré.

"Il fallait que tu te transformes en GARÇON !  
- Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt, idiot !"

Sasuke attendit un autre pop pour se retourner, se retrouvant face à un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles harmonieux roulant sous une peau claire. Le visage de Sakura était nettement plus carré mais elle avait toujours ses yeux d'un vert profond contrastant avec ses cheveux mi-longs d'un rose pâle. Naruto choisit ce moment là pour émerger, fixant la première chose que tout homme fixe lorsqu'il rencontre un rival.

"Mais c'est tout petit !  
- Et après c'est moi qui n'y connais rien en anatomie, marmonna Sasuke."

Sakura défit l'illusion, rouge de honte. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon tout nu alors comment savoir quel volume cela prenait ? Elle retourna s'asseoir, ne rajoutant rien pendant que Naruto continuait à s'époumoner sur Sasuke. Vers neuf heures et demi, Sasuke réussit enfin à créer une illusion suffisamment agréable à l'œil pour que Naruto la juge satisfaisante.

"Super ! s'extasia une version féminine de Naruto. On va enfin pouvoir passer à la deuxième mission, et dans les temps en prime !  
- Ouais, pas trop tôt, grommela la jeune Sasuke.  
- Un problème persiste, jeunes filles."

Les deux gennin se tournèrent vers Sakura en même temps, Naruto s'efforçant de paraître faible et sans défense.

"Vous n'allez pas vous trimballer en ville toute nues, je suppose."

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de retravailler quelques minutes sur la phase "apparition de vêtements". Si Sasuke avait choisit du noir de la tête au pied qui ne laissait d'ailleurs pas voir qu'il possédait des formes agréables, Naruto opta pour une look bien plus tape à l'œil. Sakura soupira et rallongea la jupe de Naruto des vingt centimètres manquant, même ainsi elle était courte, avant de confier aux deux garçons une enveloppe que Kakashi avait laissé pour eux. Elle les regarda partir l'air un peu anxieux mais ne leur fit cependant pas part de son avis. Une fois les deux garçons en route, elle partit comme convenu retrouver son professeur sur le pont en construction.

Les deux garçons subtilement déguisés en fille attiraient assez l'attention sur eux, au grand damne de Sasuke. Tous les hommes regardaient Naruto qui visiblement appréciait que l'attention soit focalisée sur lui. Tout en lisant les instructions de leur professeur, ils se retrouvèrent plantés devant une pharmacie. Haussant chacun un sourcil, ils n'osèrent pas poser leurs questions pour ne pas paraître stupide aux yeux de l'autre et entrèrent dans un petit local encombré et sombre. Il y avait quand même quelques personnes autour d'eux. Sasuke s'avança courageusement vers le comptoir où se tenait une jeune femme en blouse blanche au sourire charmant et doux. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe alors que Naruto surveillait les autres clients. Un peu curieuse de savoir ce que deux jeunes filles aussi louches faisaient là, la pharmacienne ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y voir quelques billets ainsi qu'un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit leur demande assez poliment. Comprenant pourquoi les filles semblaient aussi tendues, la pharmacienne leur sourit de nouveau et s'éclipsa dans l'arrière salle. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sachet en papier brun qui ne laissait rien transparaître. La jeune femme y glissa deux sucettes ainsi que la monnaie et tendit le tout à Sasuke qui la remercia très protocolairement et s'enfuit presque en courant, suivit par Naruto agissant plus naturellement. Les deux garçons profitèrent d'une ruelle sombre pour retrouver leur apparence normale, ils prirent ensuite la direction du pont.

"Elle a mis des bonbons dedans, fit Naruto en lorgnant sur le paquet.  
- Maître Kakashi a dit qu'on ne devait pas l'ouvrir, bougonna Sasuke. Alors devine ce qu'on va faire ?  
- On ne va pas l'ouvrir …, gémit Naruto.  
- Attention, tu vas détrôner le génie local avec ce genre de raisonnement.  
- Nia nia nia !'

Ils se rendirent sur le pont où Kakashi et Sakura avaient déjà commencé leur travail pour faire fuir les kappa. Les garçons tendirent victorieusement le paquet à Kakashi qui le prit avec désinvolture pour le donner à Sakura. La jeune fille plus que rouge, les remercia et attendit un moment pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le sachet alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient mis au parfum de la situation par leur professeur un peu plus loin. Sakura prit les deux sucettes et les regarda en souriant. Cachant le sachet dans son sac à dos, elle rejoignit ensuite les trois hommes avec qui elle partageait depuis quelques temps déjà sa vie. Sans un mot, elle offrit les sucettes à Naruto et Sasuke, le premier la remerciant vivement, le second plutôt honteux de manger des sucreries à son âge mais reconnaissant mine de rien. Kakashi regarda avec une certaine tendresse le tableau qu'offraient ses trois élèves, bien plus soudés qu'il n'y paraissait.

La mission avait finalement été un succès : l'équipe numéro sept avait déplacé les kappa dans une zone moins dangereuse pour eux, loin des Hommes. Kakashi emmena ses disciples au restaurant pour la dernière soirée qu'ils passaient dans la petite ville balnéaire. Les trois gosses se disputèrent pour choisir le restaurant en question et ce fut Kakashi qui apporta la solution en leur faisant découvrir le Janken. Sasuke gagna à la grande déception de Naruto et Sakura mais fut cependant bon joueur en combinant les deux idées de ses camarades. L'équipe numéro sept mangea ainsi des ramen dans un petit restaurant très romantique avec bougies et musique d'ambiance. Ils se couchèrent assez tard pour des enfants de cet âge là, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres dans un seul futon, Kakashi prenant la place restante pour son plus grand bonheur. Il les laissa dormir le lendemain matin jusqu'à midi, s'éclipsant discrètement pour aller voir une petite librairie manifestement réservée aux adultes.

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par un coup de pied. Elle regarda le plafond un moment, pas vraiment sortie du brouillard de la nuit. Les respirations calmes de ses camarades lui indiquaient qu'ils dormaient encore. Il y avait un souffle chaud dans son cou et plusieurs poids sur son corps. D'abord, elle était coincée sur la droite et sa tête reposait sur un bras replié. Sakura glissa légèrement ses yeux vers la droite pour voir la bouille détendue de Naruto, collée à elle sur toute sa longueur, un bras en travers de son ventre. La main de Naruto tenait celle de Sasuke, elle aussi sur le ventre de Sakura, et il n'y avait pas que ça qui traînait sur elle. La tête de Sasuke reposait lourdement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, rougissant majestueusement au passage. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses bras entouraient chacun l'un des garçons. Sakura sourit pour elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'à dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup bougé pendant la nuit.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment que ses camarades se réveillent. Sasuke fut le premier à émerger, relevant difficilement sa tête de son oreiller, un peu confus d'avoir dormi sur une jeune fille avec qui il ne partageait que sa vie professionnelle. Sakura semblait s'en ficher aussi Sasuke ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto toujours endormi.

"Entre nous, cette semaine, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Sakura rougit un peu mais se résolu à répondre. Après tout, Sasuke et Naruto l'avaient aidé en étant gentils et ils avaient fourni beaucoup d'efforts alors qu'ils ne savaient rien. Elle regarda Sasuke dans le fond des yeux et le jeune homme garda le contact.

"J'ai … J'ai eu mes premières règles.  
- Oh …  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très au courant de ce que c'est …  
- Euh si ... ! Enfin, vaguement, souffla Sasuke un peu rouge.  
- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, conclut Sakura.  
- C'est la muqueuse utérine qui se détériore et se détache par morceaux lorsqu'elle n'a pas servie à la nidification d'un embryon, informa une voix au creux du cou de Sakura.  
- J'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave ! hurla la jeune fille en se relevant brusquement et en envoyant valser couvertures, oreillers, Naruto et Sasuke.  
- Mais comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
- Je lis des livres, mon cher, répondit Naruto en souriant, pas seulement des rouleaux de techniques.  
- Tu ferais bien d'en lire, des rouleaux de techniques, marmonna le brun.  
- Comment comment !"

Sakura sourit et pour empêcher la dispute imminente, elle se recoucha entre les deux jeunes hommes, les tirant par la même occasion contre le futon.

"Bon ! Si vous m'apprenez à être potable en mec, j'irai vous acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous vous rasiez !  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, menaça Sasuke plus blanc que blanc.  
- On a un peu de temps pour perfectionner ton illusion alors ! fanfaronna Naruto.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? grogna le brun en se relevant.  
- C'est pas avec tes trois poils au cul qu'il a matière à te raser, Sasuke.  
- On n'a JAMAIS parlé de fesses !  
- C'est totalement lié, affirma Naruto en s'asseyant sur le futon.  
- Absolument pas !  
- C'est pas un non informé comme toi qui vas m'apprendre ce genre de chose, Sasuke …  
- Non informé ! Répète un peu ça pour voir !"

Sakura laissa faire, souriant légèrement. Ça l'aurait embêté que l'un des deux se fasse réellement mal mais elle savait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à se battre pour de vrai. Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute passagère comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans leur vie tourmentée de shinobi. Le train-train quotidien en quelque sorte. Et même s'il était ébranlé par les petits soucis de l'adolescence, elle n'aurait rien voulu d'autre au monde que cette équipe un peu farfelue avec laquelle elle se sentait si bien.

_Fin_

**L'auteur prend la parole**  
Wow. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une fic que j'ai écrite et qu'il n'y a PAS de mort ? Et oui, ça existe. Ça s'appelle un happy end et c'est extrêmement rare chez moi alors profitez-en.  
J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus même si la fin est un peu … dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Je n'aime pas ça, mais bon …


End file.
